Comic 30 Script
(Scene starts with TNG standing there, staring at Vezon) TNG: That pet just ate our guide! You HAVE to keep it under control! (Kardas growls from behind TNG) Vezon: Yes, you do. (walks away) Kaio: (walks in) Hey, TNG! We still have reinforcements from the Turaga! TNG: Yeah, but we have no idea how to get to Stabbington, or how to remove him from the spirit chamber. Plus the Rahaga took another vacation. Malignus: (floats in) I can help with that. I stole a few stuff from Makuta years ago, while I was in the Brotherhood. Soran: Like what? Malignus: A few weapons, a rubber duck, a teddy bear collection, and a map of the entire universe. Gravity: Oddly convenient, that.... TNG: You stole these from Makuta himself? EVERY SINGLE ITEM WAS HIS EXCLUSIVE PROPERTY? Malignus: Yes. TNG: I will never look at him the same way again. Kardas: (burps) TNG: Oh yeah...I forgot. I'll never look at him at all. TPH: I have an idea...but you'll have to give me chocolate milk. Kaio: ...SAVE IT FOR AFTER THE ASSAULT. TPH: Fine, fine. We could send Kardas to the Southern Continent without a leash. TNG: What purpose would that serve-- Vezon: EXCELLENT idea! (Kardas flies off) Soran: ...oh, this is going to work out just fine. Stabbington: (interrupting the conversation) I HAVE BEEN SEVERELY DIMINISHED. MY POWERS ARE NO LONGER AT FULL. MY ARMY...IS DECIMATED! BUT I DO NOT GIVE UP! I AM SIR DOCTOR COUNT BARON DARK LORD MAKUTA GREAT SPIRIT STABBINGTON NUI-- TNG: SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE OUT OF BOHROK! Stabbington: ...You can defeat my armies. But I have learned the power of...THE FOURTH WALL! (Meteors rain down on the heroes) Kaio: I have a few running jokes of my own! (blocks with couch) I'll hold him off! Go! (The heroes except Kaio proceed to the Spirit Chamber) Stabbington: You were foolish to challenge me here! Now, watch me delete your precious pie from the universe! (TNG shoots cannon at Stabbington's spirit, to no effect) Soran: We should scan Stabbington! He seems smarter now! We should know what we're up against! MIY: (scans Stabbington, and scanner implodes) TNG: ...IT IMPLODED...HE'S THAT SMART?! MIY: No...that would cause it to EXPLODE. The opposite happened... TNG: Yep. Same old Stabbington. (Meteors crash down on the Toa Waffles, and Kaio is crushed by his own couch) TNG: WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS! Vakama: (walks in) They have arrived! (Other Turaga walk in behind him and combine into Turaga Nui) Turaga Nui: STABBINGTON, SPEAK UP SO I CAN HEAR YOU, SUPPLY KNITTING MATERIAL, GIVE ME A FOOT AND BACK MASSAGE, PREPARE TAPIOCA, AND GIVE ME COUGH MEDICINE... MIY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TURAGA! (has a seizure and faints) Turaga Nui: OR DIE! (destroys all the meteors with a Protodermis Blast) (Lightning comes down and knocks out Turaga Nui, and meteors resume) Gravity: Looks like...this is...the end... Vezon: 3...2...1...(meteors stop) (Scene changes to outside the MU, showing the great spirit robot clutching his stomach) Stabbington: OW! OHH....ARGH! HOW...IS THIS POSSIBLE....URGH! (Scene changes to an ordinary background, with Kardas blasting fire everywhere) Kardas: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stabbington: AAARGH! STOP THAT! YOU'RE GIVING ME INDIGESTION! NOOOOOOO! TNG: STRIKE NOW! (All Toa Waffles pull out their weapons) Stabbington: WAIT! I HAVE A CRAMP! DON'T! TNG: FIRE! (All Toa Waffles fire on Stabbington's spirit, creating a Protodermis Explosion and destroying him) (Scene fades away into the heroes back in TNG's house) TNG: The day is won...but we haven't found Stabbington's body. Kaio: Yeah...but he was a spirit, remember? No body to find. Vezon: And Makuta was eaten, so no need to worry about him! (walks upward and away, ON AIR...) Kardas: (lands in the panel, and stomach grumbles. He clutches his stomach and moans.) Soran: Should we help him? TNG: Nah...he'll be fine. Makuta was a bit heavy, that's all. Category:TNGs Comics